


寒号鸟

by sixdrops



Series: The fairy tales of Thor and Loki [3]
Category: Inception (2010), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixdrops/pseuds/sixdrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor变成了一只有着七彩羽毛的寒号鸟。Loki则变成了秃鹫。Loki一点也不高兴。他还很讨厌鸡块雨。<br/>最后复联全员的日子都不太好过。</p>
            </blockquote>





	寒号鸟

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇神思维瞩目！！欢脱治愈向。撸主脑子里有陨石坑……
> 
> 这篇其实是Inception X Avengers的crossover。不过主要还是锤基的故事。复仇者全员打酱油。最后的外篇里会有EA夫夫打酱油。

一．

 

索尔挥动了他的锤子，两次。

 

第一次挥动之前他只是想试试效果，结果发生了意想不到的事情——我的意思是，虽然这确实是他想的，但原本他可没指望这真的能成功。

 

“这可真有意思，弟弟！”雷神兴高采烈地说道。

 

然后他在洛基来得及阻止之前挥了第二次。

 

接着他就再也拿不了他的锤子了。

 

因为现在他的前肢不再具有灵长类的手指。现在它们变成了一对肉翅。

  
  


二．

 

索尔有一身漂亮的毛。满身都是。

 

不不不，这不是对他的金发的什么新的比喻方式。也不是用夸张的手法表现阿斯嘉德人体毛较多的体貌特征。

 

这只是在陈述一个事实。当我说到“毛”，指的是鸟类的羽毛。

 

索尔别提有多高兴了。他现在有一对肉翅（形状让他想起他爱吃的烤鸡翼），还有一身绚烂多姿的羽毛，那颜色让他想起家乡的彩虹桥。索尔活了几千年，不管是在阿斯嘉德还是米德加德，都没有见过比自己更美的鸟儿啦。中庭人传说中的凤凰想必也没有他这么美的鸟羽。

 

索尔住在一座矮山的石缝之中。洛基是他的邻居，就住在旁边的树枝上。

 

洛基是一只秃鹫。

 

索尔觉得洛基的巢远没有自己的石缝这么好。那个巢是树枝搭成的，虽然洛基试着在里面铺一些兽毛，但是因为功夫不太熟练，洛基能找到的兽毛并不多，里面一定还是很硌人。他想邀请洛基来跟他一起住，但他每次想要开口，就会被洛基狠狠瞪回去，那样子像是如果索尔敢吐哪怕一个音节，他都会把索尔撕成碎片。被这样瞪了几次之后，索尔只得放弃了。

 

有什么办法呢，洛基是一只秃鹫。秃鹫们总是对所有事情感到不高兴。

  
  


三．

 

索尔的窝很简单。他有一堆他自己换下来的七彩的羽毛。还有一把锤子。

 

但是现在索尔用不了他的锤子啦。这也算得上他变成一只鸟后唯一令他不满的地方。不过他很快为他的锤子找到了新的用途。他用喙努力把锤子拖到了他换下来的羽毛中间，然后象征性地理了理他的羽毛堆。

 

——这真是太美了，我有个极富艺术美感的家。

 

索尔陶醉地看着他的杰作。接着把脑袋探出石缝，想让洛基也来欣赏一下。

 

“弟弟你快看我……”

 

他一开口秃鹫就像子弹一样飞过来狠狠地啄了他的头毛。

 

索尔只得委屈地把头缩回去，然后把他刚刚被啄掉下来的几根毛又扒拉扒拉归进了羽毛堆。他倒是不担心他的脑袋会秃，反正他的毛一向长得很快。

 

虽然不能让洛基跟他一起欣赏他的艺术品，但索尔总可以找到其他令他开心、也许也能令他弟弟开心的事情做的。毕竟，索尔是只极其美丽的、富有艺术细胞的鸟。

 

于是索尔开始像所有惹人怜爱地鸟儿那样，唱一些动听的曲调。

 

“啦啦啦~雷神索尔是只鸟！~啦啦啦~就连凤凰也不如我！~啦啦啦~雷神索尔有美丽的羽毛！~”

 

这次洛基把他的翅膀的毛也给啄了。他还差点跟他爹一样变成独眼。

  
  


四．

 

说实话，虽然对米德加德不屑一顾，但洛基其实还是很满意那身装扮的。在不久之前，他还穿着那身裁剪精良的衣服，显得高挑又优雅，脖子上的围巾柔和又妥帖地贴着他的颈部肌肤。

 

不过托索尔的福，他现在是一只秃鹫。

 

一只秃鹫就没有这么讲究啦。秃鹫的毛总是乱糟糟的，现在洛基也没有发蜡或是魔法来将它们弄整齐。好吧，严格来说也许有办法，但是——该死的，他也不知道哪儿出了差错——他就是做不到。

 

洛基也试着使他的巢（奥丁的胡子，他真不想承认——他，伟大的、令人畏惧的邪神洛基，竟然在筑巢）变得更体面些。不过那些走兽褪下的兽毛总是有许多难闻的气味或是沾了泥土，所以他最后愿意捡回来垫窝的也没有多少。

 

哦，当然，索尔有很多羽毛，也没有恶心的味道。而且老实说，那七彩的样子确实挺好看的，它们让洛基想到彩虹桥。虽然索尔已经把彩虹桥砸断了，不过洛基还是很喜欢它。

 

但是洛基打死也不会问索尔借毛的。

 

偏偏那只蠢鸟还要在洛基面前一刻不停地炫耀他的羽毛。

 

嫉妒和怨恨啃噬着洛基的内心，让他的内心里充满了黑暗。

 

他发誓他要将索尔扔下彩虹桥，再夺了他的王位；他发誓他要再度在米德加德发动战争，让索尔那群蠢朋友都付出代价……他发誓他要把索尔变成秃子。

 

但是他现在什么都不能做。

 

因为他现在只是只每时每刻都不高兴的秃鹫而已。

  
  


五．

 

洛基没有锤子。但他有一只金怀表。它看上去像是他打扮成米德加德人的时候带的那一只。

 

洛基也用他的怀表来装饰他的巢。他将它珍而重之地摆在巢的正中央。毕竟这是他现在唯一有的、称得上体面的东西啦。

 

而且洛基的怀表还有一些神奇的功能。

 

它现在不像原本——那时候它就是个普通的怀表，虽然它是洛基用魔法变出来的，不过它也只有一个普普通通的表盘，和三根长短不一的指针。而现在，它更像是个（用米德加德人的说法——洛基还是很尊重异乡文化的，这是成为一个合格的王基本的素质）电子表。它的表盘上用花体字显示着日期和时间，以及当天的天气。

 

比如现在，它上面写着：

 

阿斯嘉德103425年，仙宫月索尔日，晴天会下焦糖布丁。

 

对。它写晴天会下焦糖布丁，那么就是会下焦糖布丁。这是洛基最近唯一感到满意的事情。

 

不仅晴天会下焦糖布丁，雨天还会下巧克力布丁，刮小风的话会下芒果布丁，刮大风的话会下草莓布丁，如果有雷暴那么应该会下黄瓜布丁——不过鉴于洛基既不喜欢雷暴也不喜欢黄瓜口味的布丁（天呐，就算洛基很喜欢布丁，但这口味也太奇怪了！），所以这项将永远不会出现在表盘上。

 

但洛基最大的错误就是让索尔知道了这只表的功能。

 

“哦Bro！你的表真是太神奇了！除了布丁它还能下点其他的吗？比如说……黑椒烤鸡块，盐焗烤鸡块，咖喱味烤鸡块什么的？”

 

“不行，”洛基干巴巴地说道。他其实不想搭理索尔，但鉴于索尔夸奖了他得意的金怀表，他决定破例答一次话。“只能下布丁，其他想都别想。”

 

“哦弟弟~别这么绝情嘛~布丁吃多了也不好，我们换成鸡块吧！或者烤鸡翅也行！”

 

不过洛基再也没理他。

 

索尔在石缝里唱了一天的“我想吃鸡块！~”。

 

洛基恨恨得把头埋进翅膀里，尽量遮盖索尔的噪音，努力想着各式的布丁来让自己稍微高兴一点。

 

而第二天洛基一打开怀表就知道大事不好。

 

它上面写着：

 

阴天转鸡块阵雨。

 

天知道这是什么。洛基绝望地瞪着那行字。

 

说“不要想大象”的时候，你往往就会想到大象——这句话其实是真理。

  
  


六．

 

天开始转凉了。

 

鸡块雨一天大过一天。不过令洛基稍感欣慰的是，风也很大，他至少可以有草莓布丁吃。

 

洛基倒是不怕天冷。虽然他现在是只秃鹫，但是骨子里他还是个霜巨人。

 

不过索尔可不一样。饶是他有这么多蓬松的羽毛，他也开始觉得冷啦。于是他为这糟糕的天气创作了新的歌曲。

 

索尔坚持勇敢地直面鸡块雨的袭击，站在洞口每天唱着：

 

“哆嗦嗦，哆嗦嗦，寒风冻死我，明天就垒窝~窝~窝~~”

 

唱累了他就吃点鸡块。

 

终于洛基受不了了。

 

“哦，看在奥丁的份上，给我闭嘴索尔！你每天都这么唱，可是你绝对不会垒窝的。你那可笑的小翅膀根本飞不起来！更别提到处去搜集筑巢的材料了！”

 

“嘿，你说得对，洛基。”索尔笑起来——就算变成一只鸟，索尔笑起来还是很好看的（别问我鸟要怎么笑），“我只是借此抒发我的心情——你知道，斯塔克跟我说过，歌曲里说的事情并不总是真的，重要的是你要表达的情感。”

 

“我可听不出你这表达了什么情感。”洛基冷冰冰地说道，“在我看来它只表达了一点——你烦死了。”

 

“别这样嘛洛基，”索尔打着哆嗦说道，不过笑容一点也没减退，“我只是觉得挺高兴，我想我们马上就要醒了。”

 

“醒了？”洛基皱皱眉，难得的没有对索尔的话进行嘲讽或反对。

 

“对……对呀，”索尔哆嗦得有点结巴，“我看得出你在这里玩得不是太开心，不过现在这一切马上就要结束啦~”

 

——但是你不是呆得很满足嘛，那你现在高兴个什么劲。

 

洛基翻个白眼腹诽到。不过没有说出口。

 

索尔还是笑着看着他，同时抖得像个筛糠。

 

——现在的风很大。

 

洛基想着。

 

——我的巢并不这么稳固，它会被风吹走的。索尔的石缝应当要好一些。而我没必要让自己难受。

 

他这么对自己说，然后叼起怀表，在索尔诧异的目光里飞到了他的石缝里。

 

“往那边去一点，蠢鸟。你要把我挤死了。”洛基嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨着，没有去看索尔惊喜的眼神，“敢多说一个字我就啄瞎你的眼睛，两只。”

 

“好的，弟弟。”索尔喜滋滋地说道。不过还是和洛基挤得紧紧的。

 

洛基身上很凉，果然还是因为他是冰巨人的缘故。因此虽然他们紧紧挤在一起，但索尔觉得更冷了，不过他一点也不在意。

 

他在严寒里微笑着闭上眼睛。

 

这真是个很好，很好的梦境。

  
  


七．

 

洛基醒过来的时候看见索尔已经活蹦乱跳地在他身边转悠了——当然，是以雷神索尔，真正的雷神索尔的姿态。而不是一只七彩的鸟儿。

 

他下意识地看看自己的右手——那里也不再是秃鹫的翅膀，而是白皙修长的、属于邪神的手。原本绑在上面的入梦工具也已经被去掉了——显然斯塔克请来的那些“专家”已经在他们醒来之前处理好了一切，神的愈合力使得上面连针孔也看不到。

 

“哦，弟弟~你醒过来啦！”索尔开心地打招呼，并且拿出锤子在洛基面前晃了晃，米奥尼尔发出了噼啪作响的电力，而不是将洛基变成一只莫名其妙的秃鹫。

 

洛基掏出怀表，它也恢复了原样。三根指针规律严谨地运作着。

 

“那么，我亲爱的外星友人，还有他令人头疼的弟弟……你们的梦感觉怎么样？”斯塔克走过来问。

 

“太神奇了！”索尔开心地高声回应，“吾友，谢谢你让我和我弟弟有这么非同凡响的经历。中庭人的智慧真是超凡脱俗！”

 

“唔，伟大的PASIV造梦技术。以前一直用于一些非法途径，不过我正试着把它的功能适当整改，进行合法化后开发成家庭机。总之你们喜欢就好。”斯塔克喝了一口咖啡，显然也还没从梦境中完全恢复过来，“驯鹿弟弟呢？感觉怎么样？原本我以为通过药物限制了你在梦境里实现想象的能力会让你觉得不太舒服，不过看情况你好像和哥哥玩得还挺开心？”

 

“……限制？”洛基几乎是立马意识到这其中有什么地方不对劲，敏锐地捕捉到了这个词。

 

“呃……对啊，”斯塔克似乎刚醒悟过来自己说了什么不该说的，含糊地回答，“毕竟，谁知道你会想象出什么可怕的东西呢？我的意思是，你毕竟是侵略过地球的人……脑袋里像装了一大堆猫一样疯狂……”

 

所以。

 

所以他才会几乎什么也做不了。不仅被索尔变成一只难看的（他的毛总是乱糟糟的，而且是灰色的！）秃鹫，被迫容忍索尔夜以继日的噪音，还被鸡块们疯狂袭击。

 

洛基阴着脸拿出了权杖。

  
  


八．

 

弗瑞接到了Javis打来的电话。

 

“Javis？怎么会是你打过来？”弗瑞皱着眉，Javis那边非常吵，尽是些古怪的噪音，像是爆炸，又有些很诡异的歌声。

 

“长官，我很抱歉的通知您，我恐怕我们进入了紧急事态。”

 

“怎么了？斯塔克呢？我记得复仇者们今天全部被他叫到复仇者大厦去了。”那群蠢货又惹出什么岔子了？

 

“没错。这正是问题所在。我恐怕我们没有人手来阻止邪神洛基先生。”

 

“洛基？”弗瑞眉角一抽，“他又杀了人了吗？为什么复仇者们都坐视不管？他哥呢？”

 

“我正要向您汇报，”Javis依然以温和的声音说道，“他把Sir、队长、娜塔莎女士和鹰眼先生都变成了鸟。”

 

“……什……那博士呢？浩克没有出现？”

 

“浩克先生倒是出来了……不过洛基先生将它变成了绿色的猪。”

 

“…………”

 

“洛基先生现在正用Sir、队长、娜塔莎女士和鹰眼先生以及浩克先生玩愤怒鸟的游戏，我向您寻求支援，长官。再过不了多久，洛基先生应该就要通关了。”

 

“通关？”

 

“哦，我是指他就快将复仇者大厦弄倒了。”

 

“……这不好笑，Javis。”

 

“非常抱歉，长官。我会马上更新您的喜好资料库。”

 

“…………”弗瑞扶额，半晌醒悟过来他们貌似漏了一个人。

 

“等等Javis，索尔呢？”

 

“索尔先生也变成了鸟，长官。”不知道是弗瑞的错觉还是斯塔克的设定问题，他总觉得Javis的声音还挺开心的，“他现在是一只有着七彩羽毛的鸟，非常漂亮。据我的资料显示，他应该是童话里的寒号鸟。您没有听到吗？他现在正在唱歌。”

 

“……唱歌？索尔竟然在唱歌？”

 

“是的。”Javis的声音沉稳又温柔，“由于中了洛基先生的魔法，他现在正在唱愤怒鸟的背景音乐。”

  
  


外一篇（EA）

 

Cobb新接了个活儿。主顾是斋藤的朋友，那个世界闻名的斯塔克。最重要是薪水高的吓人。

 

好吧，Cobb是说过他要金盆洗手。但是，养孩子要花很多钱。

 

好吧好吧，他确实有很多钱。但是说真的，谁会嫌钱多呢？

 

而且这次的任务真的简单到弱智的地步。他们甚至不用费神设计迷宫。他们只要负责教会雇主一些基本的入梦知识和注意事项，除此之外就是负责监控，确保雇主在梦中不出什么大的意外。没有窃取机密，没有打打杀杀，基本上就是个特殊的保镖工作。唯一的条件是不得调查他们之中的任何一个人。

 

“我是没什么所谓，”据说斯塔克在和Cobb通电话时是这么说的，“毕竟，谁还能不知道我呢，百万富翁，慈善家，天才，钢铁侠。不过我的那些朋友，你知道，他们有的人很有些怪癖。因此我希望你们绝对不要过问。”

 

虽然严格来说这不算是盗梦工作，但是Arthur最初还是拿不定主意要不要加入。不仅是对雇主几乎一无所知，他总觉得Cobb为了他的两个孩子应该完全远离这行才对。不过鉴于他和Eames最近都比较闲，他最终还是决定参加。毕竟，如果Cobb一定要去做的话，一个全是自己人的团队总归比较安全。

 

他们到的时候，Cobb和Ari已经在等了。奇怪的是没见到Yusuf。

 

“主顾说他们有自己的药剂师。临行前我已经问Yusuf要了我们自己的分量了，所以没事。”Cobb这样解释到。

 

和主顾见过面后计划进行得很快。他们一共有7个人，斯塔克将他们分成了两组。Cobb和Ari负责一组，剩下的归Arthur和Eames。

 

“你们几个人里，你们俩应该是武力值比较高的吧？”正式开始教授前，斯塔克悄悄问Arthur和Eames。

 

Arthur和Eames茫然地点了点头。

 

“哦那太好了，”斯塔克露出一个灿烂的假笑，“看到那边那两个大个子了吗？他们归你们管。”

 

“Darling，”Eames凑到Arthur耳边小声说，“你说那两个人是不是什么恐怖分子？我就说给这么高的价钱任务不可能这么简单……”

 

“闭嘴Eames，”Arthur偷偷踹了他一脚，然后向两人中稍矮的一位说道（他绝对不会承认他之所以选择这位是因为他的三件套很符合自己的品味。不过说实话，正常人谁会先向穿着莎士比亚戏服的那位搭话？），“你好，我是来告诉你们入梦的基本知识的，我叫Arthur，这位是我同事Eames。”

 

令他惊讶的是，这位黑发的先生完全无视了他，将身子转到一边去了。

 

“您好，认识您是我的无上荣幸，Arthur。”好在那位穿着红披风的金发男人马上递过了手，缓解了Arthur的尴尬。“请叫我索尔。索尔•奥丁森。这是我的弟弟，他叫洛基。”

 

“我不是你弟弟，蠢货。”洛基毫不客气地打断索尔，“另外，蚂蚁（Arthur疑惑了许久才意识到他是在叫自己），虽然我一向对索尔的品味嗤之以鼻，但是鉴于你的男朋友穿了一件蓝底配上红色大丽菊的恐怖衬衫，我想你也没什么资格嫌弃他。”

 

Arthur涨红了脸——前哨和伪装者吵架的时候可从没输过，但他实在想不通这个刻薄的男人是怎么看透他的心思还有他和Eames的关系的。

 

Eames则在一旁摸摸下巴：他是该为Darling没有反驳他是他男朋友而高兴呢，还是为他的品味遭受的不公平待遇而生气？

 

他很快决定了选高兴。反正他的品味穿三件套的人都不会懂。

 

接下来的授课简直是场灾难。洛基一直采取非暴力不合作的方式，对什么都冷嘲热讽或者采取无视态度。索尔倒是很礼貌地在听，可是Arthur怀疑他有听没有懂。

 

“好吧，反正说得太多你们也记不住。现在，你们只需要做两件事就好了。”Arthur叹了口气，“第一，挑一件可以随身携带的东西，作为你的‘图腾’。所谓‘图腾’，就是帮助你分清梦境和现实的东西。比如说我的是个灌了铅的骰子，在现实里它永远会摇出5点。你们要注意，图腾绝对不能给自己以外的其他人拿走。第二，别把梦做得太大。因为太过不合逻辑的话，梦境很容易会崩溃。”

 

索尔满口答应。而洛基依然没有把身子对着Arthur，不过Arthur觉得他听到了。于是他朝Eames点点头，示意可以开始。

 

“唔~~”Eames伸个懒腰，把斯塔克交给他的药剂拿过来——不同的两种药剂，其中打了红叉的那个是特别吩咐要给洛基的，并且给他们连上PASIV，“那么，我们就要开始奇幻之旅啦，尊敬的先生们。享受你们的梦吧——让梦想成为现实！不过要我说，我觉得梦可以做得大一些，不要这么没有想象力。（Arthur狠狠瞪了他一眼，Eames装作没看到）哦是的，想象力是很重要的东西。唔，如果出了什么差错，你们可以自杀，又或者是杀掉对方，总之死了就可以脱离梦境，我和Arthur也会看着你们的，所以别担心，好吗？那么，好梦，先生们。”

 

紧接着，Eames和Arthur也进入了梦境。

 

他们发现自己身处野外。

 

“哦，那个大个子竟然这么有闲情野趣，真是想不到。”Eames和Arthur在一个确保那两个人不会注意到的距离监视着他们，“不过老实说，Darling。我还是觉得那个洛基像是恐怖分子。你知道吗，斯塔克还给了他们不同的药。你说他们是不是在做什么违禁试验？”

 

“闭嘴Eames，”前哨皱眉，“那不是我们该管的事，别让自己卷入麻烦。我们只要负责他们不在梦境里出什么事就好。”

 

“听你的。”Eames无所谓地耸耸肩。

 

然后他们看到索尔举起了一把……锤子？

 

“我想首先确认一下我们是真的到了梦中，Bro！利用Arthur说的那个什么……图腾！”金发的壮汉开心地喊着。

 

所以……他挑了一把锤子作为图腾？？Eames和Arthur有志一同地呆滞了。

 

但还没等Eames来得及吐槽，他们只觉眼前金光一闪。

 

接着他们意识到自己身上有什么不太对劲。并且……哦……天呐，洛基不见了，而他原本站着的地方现在只有一只秃鹫。

 

秃鹫似乎想要跳起来啄索尔，它还没能碰到索尔的时候，便听索尔兴奋地大叫：

 

“这可真有意思，弟弟！”

 

说着他又挥了一次锤子。

 

然后索尔也不见了。

 

现在那里出现了一只七彩斑斓的鸟。

 

不过Arthur可顾不上惊叹，他想修复自己身上出现的错误。不过显然没什么效果。

 

“Arthur，别上蹿下跳的了。我们已经试了好多次，没办法，改不了。不知道哪里出了差错，也许是这个大个子的梦本来就有些奇怪，”过了好一会儿，Eames转头对Arthur说道——以此同时他的身体完全没有扭动，因为现在他是一只猫头鹰，“我告诉过你，给这么高的价钱，任务绝对不会简单。”

 

“闭嘴Eames，否则等回去我就喂你吃一周的田鼠！”Arthur愤怒地跳脚，他的声音因为变成了燕子而变得高亢许多。

 

“哦哦，别生气，Love。”Eames笑到，用他的喙捋了捋燕子先生颈部的毛，这是很新奇也很难得的经验，Eames已经决定以其抱怨不如好好体验一下，“我很愿意为你捉一辈子的虫子——如果你一直都是一只燕子的话。”

-END-  
  
  
  


PS.

 

为了以防有人没看明白，我还是说一下。但是说到底这个只是个脑抽的故事，希望大家不要太在意细节……【揍

 

1.这是个托尼拿复仇者小队和洛基做入梦试验的故事。托尼之所以把洛基和索尔单独分出来是因为他们是神^^他也确实做对了，神的梦境比较奇怪。我们看起来太过离谱的事情在他们看来是符合常理的。

 

2.索尔选的图腾就是他的锤子。他给自己的设定是：当他在现实世界挥动锤子，那么他可以召唤雷电；但是在梦中他的锤子没有招雷的力量，取而代之的是把人变成鸟类的魔法，并且这个魔法还是范围魔法^^；；于是第一次挥动锤子的时候，洛基和EA都中招了，第二次索尔为了好玩把自己也变成了鸟。

 

索尔是梦主，而他对这个梦境世界的设定就是人被锤子变成了鸟……所以Arthur和Eames自己也变不回人。

 

至于为什么设定是锤子变成了魔法棒一样的东西，大概是因为索尔在现实中非常不擅长魔法，于是在梦里想试一试吧。

 

3.洛基的图腾是那块怀表。设定就是表盘在现实世界和梦境里会不一样，并且可以一定程度地指定天气。不过斯塔克的药限制了洛基的想象对这个梦的影响力。

 

4.寒号鸟在童话故事里是种羽毛漂亮但是很懒惰、整天只会叫唤、而且不能飞的鸟（肉翅就是像鸵鸟和企鹅那样退化了的翅膀）。现实里，飞鼠也被称为寒号鸟，不过和童话中说的完全不是一种生物。


End file.
